


Richo richo man

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Aflw, Fans, Football, Gen, Richmond - Freeform, Richmond football club - Freeform, Tiger army - Freeform, Women's Football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: The Richmond Army are out in full force for the round 1 clash in the women's AFL to watch the number 12 take flight again.





	Richo richo man

Swan Street was back in full voice as the Richmond army made their way toward the Swinburne centre. 

Banners screaming D'ARCY THE NEW RICHO MAN and KATIE OUR FAVOURITE KB were held high for the duration of their march. 

The crowd was buzzing and the beers were flowing without a mask or any social distancing rules in place. 

"I think this is our year," one Richmond fan yelled over the din to the person next to them. 

"Damn right it is!" Came the excited reply, "a dynasty era in men's and women's comps!!!!"

There were so many faded number 12 guernseys worn by fans, the guernsey long since forgotten since Matthew Richardson. Some had pressed the letters of D'ARCY over the faded Richardson, but the message was clear: our Messiah has returned as a young blonde female to save the women's comp. 

The fans all bustled in to the Swinburne Centre, flashing their tickets at the gate, and squeezing into every nook and cranny around the ground to fit as many in as possible. 

There were fans climbing trees outside, while the ones inside used their empty beer cans to stand on and get more leverage. 

"Which one is her?" Was the most whispered phrase as the players were warming up. 

"That one, with the blonde hair," someone shouted excitedly. "I'd know her face anywhere."

"No she's wearing number 6," another would reply. 

"Are we sure our new Richo didn't change to number 6?" They would mutter, confusion spreading like wildfire. 

"She's definitely number 12," the answer would always be, as they searched furiously among the girls warming up. 

"There!" One shouted, pointing to a girl practicing a set shot from the goal square. She lined up and missed. "that's definitely Richo!"

The game eventually started and the Richmond fans were buzzing as they watched Conti, Dargan and KB dominate the midfield. 

They'd kick the ball perfectly to D'Arcy, lace out every time, who ended up with a Richo-like goal tally of 2.7. 

"Richo Richo maaaaan," the crowd sang for every mark their new beloved number 12 took, every crashed pack, every time she dug knees in the back of Sarah Hosking for a specky. 

"I wanna be a Richo man," the chant droned on for the rest of the game, cheering and applauding Sarah D'Arcy, and booing in consolation every time the umpires paid a free kick against her.

This was definitely their year as Monique Conti snapped the winning goal from the boundary, the magic from number 4 causing all the Richmond fans to erupt in orgasmic happiness.


End file.
